Coming Undone
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: Holly Harvelle has left her sister to go hunt with Sam and Dean Winchester in hopes of becoming a better hunter. Will Holly ever speak to her sister again? Sequel to "Demons Within" Please R


A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! So, not much to say…Obviously I wrote the new story. Hehe. I hope you guys like it as much as you liked "Demons Within:. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, except for Holly, Erica and Michael. Unless otherwise stated.**

--

It had been three weeks since Holly had started to go on the road with the Winchesters. At first, both of them tried really hard to let her to go back home, or at least call her sister. Being the stubborn girl Holly was, however, she did not listen to him. Her response was always the same, 'Not right now…it's not a good time.' Still, they did try at least once a day to get her to at least call.

Right now, the three of them were on their way to Andrews, Texas about a local lake that a lot of people have drowned over the past few decades. It could be nothing, but they had decided to check it out anyway. Holly was following Sam and Dean from her car. Taping her fingers against the steering wheel, Holly was listening to some music that was on the radio. Sighing she was wondering to herself when they were finally going to get there, because she was starving right now, and really needed a shower. Even if it had been only a day and a half since her last shower she felt disgusting.

Finally, after half an hour they arrived in the area, and Holly pulled into the motel parking lot. Getting out she grabbed her bags from the back seat and followed behind the two brothers. Once they arrived inside, she paid for her room, while the boys used one of their credit cards. She never understood how they did that, she was nowhere near that good and she sometimes wondered if they ever got caught.

Walking down towards where their rooms were, Holly looked to the two. "I'm going to take a shower, maybe after we can go get something to eat?" She suggested to the two.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sam said and Dean nodded in agreement.

--

Now in her room, Holly sighed before placing her bags down on the floor. She did miss her sister, but she was afraid of speaking to her just yet. Knowing she would most likely get yelled out.

Sitting down on the old bed, Holly placed her head in her hands. After a few minutes of getting her emotions in check, Holly went to take a shower.

--

After meeting the boys in their room, they all went out to the nearest diner. Holly was sitting next to Sam, while Dean sat across from them.

"So…have you tried to call Jo today?" Sam asked, trying to be subtle about it.

Holly just let out a huff of annoyance,

"No, Sam. I didn't." She muttered before eating some of her cheeseburger.

Sam looked to his brother as if he could convince the young girl to call Jo. Instead, Dean just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I don't know what I can say.'.

Holly glanced at the two for a brief moment before clearing her throat,

"So anyway, give me the details again about this lake."

"Right, well in 1978, a boy named Michael drowned in the nearby lake, and since then every few years a new person drowns in the lake for 'unknown' reasons." Sam explained.

"Has anyone died this year?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a young girl named Erica." Sam said, sadness in his tone.

"So…it's only young children who die?" Holly asked, wanting conformation.

"No, a few times it's been adults."

"Huh, that's weird." Holly said before taking another bite out of her cheeseburger.

Dean thought over for a moment why this sounded so familiar, "Didn't we have a case like this a while back?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah, but that was different and in a different state." He said, remembering Andrea and her son.

"Why what happened there?" Holly asked curiously.

"A young boy was drowned in a lake by a few kids his age, and then his spirit took those kid's loved ones and killed them." Sam explained.

"That's terrible." The young Harvelle said with a frown.

"So…maybe we should go speak with the parents of Erica." Sam suggested.

"I'll go with you." Holly offered before glancing over at Dean who had an eyebrow raised.

"No offense Dean, but sometimes you…" She trailed off, but Dean made a face as if to say 'Go on…I dare you.'

"Never mind." Holly said, her cheeks going slightly red.

"Actually," Sam began to say "I think that's a good idea."

Dean muttered something under his breath and this time Sam rose an eyebrow,

"What Dean?" He asked his older brother.

"Nothin'" Dean said with a shake of his head, "I'll do some more research."

--

Sam had taken the Impala after Dean had gone to the library, Holly in the passenger's seat.

"So…" Sam said trailing off as he glanced over to her. Holly knew exactly what he was going to say and she looked down at her hands, a hard expression on her features as she pretended to be interested in her nails.

Taking the hint, he kept his mouth shut. She's been acting different ever since she came to them, beginning to go with them, for now anyway. She wasn't as talkative as she used to be.

"I'll call her later, and let her know I'm okay." Holly said, hoping that would get him to shut up about that.

Sam looked over to her, surprised. "You will?" He asked.

"Yeah." The blonde said with a sigh, though honestly, she probably wouldn't.

"Okay, good." He said as he moved his hand over to hers and gave it a light squeeze. That did bring a small smile to her face as she linked her fingers with his, and he smiled as well before looking to the road again.

--

Alrighty, so that's it for this chapter! Loads more to come. I just wanted to ease you guys in slowly. I'm just going to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter of "Demons Within" so far.

p3karen: Well you know me and cliffhangers! We get along so well. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my new story. Thanks for the review!

Sammyluvr83: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed "Coming Undone" so far!

b3lla: Aw, you're the sweetest! Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed this so far.

IloveSupernatural: Hehe, I know. I love the pairing as well, mostly because I invented it. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this story so far.


End file.
